


KO

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Flirting, Kickboxer Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Single Parent Victor Nikiforov, Yurio is Victor's son, and it so happens that said son wants to learn kickboxing from yuuri, sue me, what's a dad gotta do?, yoisecretsanta18, yuuri is probably more confident that he should be but I like him this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: Yuri is ten when Victor thinks he's about to lose it.or What To Do When Your Ten-Year-Old Wants To Learn Kickboxing(fall in love with his instructor, that's what)





	KO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAvera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/gifts).



> phew okay I'm totally late with this but this is my gift to SilentAvera for [@yoisecretsanta18](https://yoisecretsanta18.tumblr.com/) and I'm sorry it's late but that's all bc I'm an idiot and I don't read instructions and I wrote a 15k long explicit fic for an event that only allows T rated fics and then had to write this in 2 days, so if it feels rushed THAT'S WHY tyucfvujnh  
> I'm so sorry I'm a dumbass, but if you, SilentAvera, are okay with smut, then I will be posting that other fic next weekend, so you can consider both of these your secret santa gift ♥️
> 
> now, without further ado, enjoy!

 

 

 

Yuri is ten when Victor thinks he's about to lose it.

Oh, he's been close to it before, like that time when Yuri announced he was going to be a competitive figure skater and broke his nose bloody when he face-planted on the ice as soon as Victor let go of his hand, or that other time when he decided he will be a chef after watching Masterchef for three weeks straight and tried his skill at beef stroganoff while Victor was out walking Makkachin. Suffice to say, it was lucky for them all that the day was cold and Victor came back quickly, or their little home would've ended up in flames from the dry pot steaming on the stove, which Victor still doesn't know how Yuri managed to turn on at the tender age of six.

Really. All that has been scary, and it made him cry into his pillow late at night, long after Yuri has gone to sleep. But even the puffy eyes the next day and a throbbing headache to match paled in comparison to what his son invented this time.

"What did you just say?" Victor feels the cold sweat chill him to the bone in seconds. And before the boy can repeat, he shakes his head and cuts him off: "No. I will not agree to that. _Definitely not_. What ten year old do you ever see learning _kickboxing?_ "

There is a scowl on little Yuri's face, a mighty one, and Victor prepares for the tantrum that is surely to follow, but... there is none. He blinks, slightly caught off-guard, and looks closer at his son. The boy _could be_ scheming something, Victor wouldn't put it past him, but...

"Why kickboxing?"

Yuri bites his full bottom lip and looks away from him. His arms are crossed and his face is cloudy, not an unusual thing for him. He looks like any pouty ten-year-old would. What is entirely unusual about this, though, is the swirl of hesitance in Yuri's eyes, something that clashes heavily against the determination that juts out on his chubby jaw.

He reminds Victor of his father quite a lot like this. Ivan was a stubborn man, but he had a charisma to him that made his stubbornness almost attractive. It's that stubborn nature that has won over Victor's heart all those years ago, after all. It's thanks to that, that Vanya never gave up on wooing him and, finally, managed to sneak his way into Victor's life. It's that same stubbornness that got him killed, too, when he refused to cease his investigation into a shady business Victor would rather forget all about.

And it is that nature, also, that little Yuri got in spades from him. The recklessness, the stubbornness, the disregard for danger, and that awful, awful pride. It irks Victor at times, scares him for his son's future, too, but at others, in small moments like now, it brings a tiny smile to his lips as memories of the times past return to him with the stubbornness of the two most important men in his life.

"Tell me, Yurotchka," Victor asks, softer now. "If it's a good enough reason, then I'll consider it."

Oddly enough, a blush rises to Yuri's cheeks. He mumbles something, but it's too fast and too quiet for Victor to hear, so he only cocks his head to the side.

"Come again?"

"I like the instructor," Yuri repeats, now with his ears dipped red, too. His eyes flash, not with anger, but with something that makes Victor rise his eyebrows, because admiration on Yuri is a first. "I saw through the window how he kicked some guy's ass and it looked awesome! If I could do that, no one would ever bully me again for being small. And I could, I could protect you, too," Yuri ends in a softer voice and looks away.

Torn between cooing at the cuteness of that sentiment and being a strict parent when his child cusses, Victor lightly pulls on Yuri's nose.

"First of all, you're far too young to say 'ass', smarty-pants." Yuri scowls at him, bringing a hand up against his nose as if to protect it. He tries to glare, but the blush that still sits on his cheeks ruins his efforts. "And second of all, you don't need to protect me, darling. Papa can protect himself. I promise."

There it is, that Plisetsky stubbornness. Victor sighs when he sees it again in his son's green eyes.

"But you know what? If you tell me where you've seen that kickboxing gym, then I will see if they even offer classes for beginners. Or, kids, really. If they don't, you'll give up on this, okay?"

"And if they do?" Yuri asks, sly, but at the same time hopeful.

Victor can't help it when his lips quirk a little at the contradiction that is his little baby.

And, honestly, that's all the clue it takes for his son's face to light up with a smile that is definitely not his father's smile this time. Oh no. This one is Victor's, and it's the most precious thing in the world – just like his son.

 

 

***

 

 

The gym, as it so happens, is not a gym in the traditional sense of the word. It's the space on far-off left of the studio that Victor frequents for his yoga classes. Every now and then Yuri comes along to sit at the sides or to roll out his little foam mat next to him, it depends on his mood.

Ever since he's discovered the kickboxing gym, however, Victor has noticed a decrease in that, and a rapid increase in him sneaking out of the studio and across the hall – to where he sits with his face pressed against the glass window and, fascinated, watches the men practicing harsh kicks and punches.

It's... well, it's a little funny, to be fair. Yuri's interests in hobbies never last long, but they are always full of passion. He starts out big, aims for the stars, and then decides they're not worth his time as soon as he isn't the best at it from the first time he tries whatever it is that he has set his eyes on this time around. Victor has almost no hope that anything is going to be different now, but... well, he can't really deny his boy a chance to get a taste of it, can he? What kind of parent would he be if he refused to support his son's interests, however fickle they are?

So one day, after his yoga workout, he slings their mats and his bag over his shoulder, and joins Yuri at the big window. The training session inside is still in progress, so he gets there just in time to hear the excited little gasp Yuri makes as one of the men in the boxing ring knocks out the other with a well-aimed roundhouse kick to the jaw.

A jaw wrapped in a red head guard, but still: Victor gasps at that, too. His reason has far less to do with excitement, like Yuri's, and more with how violent the scene was. And he's supposed to let his son learn _that?_ Or better yet, get hit like that _in practice?_ His ten year old boy? Fat chance.

Before Victor can take Yuri's hand and turn on his heel, go straight home and forbid Yuri from ever coming out here again, Yura makes a small squeal that he'd otherwise murder Victor for hearing, and it holds Victor in place.

"That's him!" Yuri whispers, voice high with admiration. "That's the guy! Da, look, it's him!"

And Victor sees him, _oh yes_.

The man who jumps into the ring after the other two leave – one of them needs to be helped out, which honestly makes Victor feel weak all over again – isn't the tallest, but he isn't short in the slightest. What he doesn't have in height, he has in muscle mass, because even from this far away Victor can see how thick his thighs are. His biceps, his broad back, his strong forearms, and that butt–

His shorts are short and they're tight, so tight that when the next fight begins and the man lifts his leg in a kick, Victor cannot for the love of everything holy tear his gaze away from how the fabric stretches on that firm, delicious butt.

And yet, and yet, despite how beautifully built the man is, Victor sees more to him than just that. It's so strange, this kind of thinking, but he looks almost like he's dancing there: his feet work fast, his jumps are quick, and when he kicks, and when he punches, it all adds to the musicality of it all – it brings a gasp to Victor's lips as it does to Yuri's, and this time, it's a gasp of admiration, not horror.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Yuri demands, and Victor finds it hard to disagree.

"He's definitely... something."

"Can we go inside after the fight is done? Talk to the receptionist? You promised."

Yuri says it like Victor has forgotten another promise yet again, and, well. He hasn't. So they go. Victor can't back out of a promise he remembers making. Not that he backs out of those he doesn't, but at this point he doesn't entirely wants to back out, either. His own curiosity has gotten the best of him. Curiosity, and... maybe a little bit of unwise omega pheromones that urge him to draw closer to the object of his son's admiration. For completely... parental concern reasons. Yes. That's all.

He firmly holds Yuri's hand as they slip between the practicing men. The entire studio smells of heavy musk and alpha sweat, but Victor breathes through his gritted teeth and ignores it. A few heads turn their way, but they ignore it, stopping only at the desk.

"Hello! Can I help you with something?" the man behind the reception desk smiles at Victor, and then smiles again when Yuri pops his head over the top of the desk.

"We're here to train," he announces.

Dark eyes blink at him in confusion, but the smile on the man's face never drops.

"No, we aren't," Victor corrects, and Yuri scowls his way. "We're only here to ask if you maybe offer kids classes. You see, this fellow here," He ruffles Yuri's hair until the boy swats at his hand with an angry hiss, "he saw one of the fights and got it into his head that he wants to try it."

"Huh," the man gives, grinning at Yuri. "We've got a brave little warrior here, don't we?"

"A hero of justice!" the boy agrees with a serious nod.

The look Victor and the receptionist share is more than amused.

"We don't really offer kickboxing classes to anyone under fifteen, sadly. But if you give me a moment, I might... One second, okay? I'll be right back."

They both watch the guy slip away and, once he's gone, Victor looks into the disappointed face of his son. He sighs. He knew this was going to happen. After all, who in their right mind would teach kickboxing to kids?

"If you're still interested in this when you turn fifteen, I promise I will pay whatever fee is needed without a single word," he offers to his grim son, but it doesn't work. Yuri is still scowling, and his scowl only deepens by the second, which is never a good thing. "Until then... I think I saw a judo school near grandpa's place. Maybe we can try that first?"

"I don't want judo, I want this," Yuri insists.

"But you heard the receptionist, zaichik. You're too young for this." Before Yuri can stomp his foot like Victor sees he wants to, he adds: "Think about it this way: if you have a background in judo, you'll be far better than the other beginners here. Maybe you'll even be accepted into the advanced class once you turn fifteen. That would be something, right?"

That, more than anything breaks through Yuri's stubbornness. He seems to consider Victor's words and then gives a small, hesitant nod.

"Fine, but–"

"Excuse me."

They both turn to the receptionist who has just come back with someone in tow. Someone, whose thighs Victor would never be able forget after today, he's sure. And as his eyes lift to the face of the man his son admires, watching how he takes off the head guard and pushes his sweaty hair back with a taped up hand, he knows he won't forget his face either.

"This is Yuuri Katsuki," the receptionist introduces the alpha – because that's who he is, Victor can taste his scent on his tongue when he opens his mouth to breathe in surprise at how attractive the man is. "He's our main instructor and the reigning Middleweight World Champion. Our pride and joy, really."

"Phichit," Yuuri Katsuki chides in a much softer voice than Victor has expected from someone of his stature.

It comes as another surprise, yes, but it also comes as a yet another surprise to find that Victor is taller than him. It seems that Yuuri Katsuki is a man full of surprises, and full of contradictions. Of course, he might be shorter than Victor, yes, but Yuuri Katsuki could probably throw him over his head while dancing Polka, and not even break a sweat, which... oddly doesn't bother Victor at all. In fact, in fact it–

"I heard you were asking for lessons for your son?" Victor snaps out of his thoughts with a flush when Yuuri addresses him. "How old is he?"

"I'm ten and I'm standing right here, thanks," Yuri cuts in. And before either of them can react, he asks: "Is your name really Yuri?"

"Yuuri," the alpha corrects him. "With a longer 'u'. Why do you ask?"

"My name is Yuri," Victor's son announces. "And there can only be one Yuri."

Victor only closes his eyes helplessly. At times like this he has no doubts that whatever his son grows up to be, he will be an alpha for sure. Challenging others simply because they have a similar name... Ivan would be do proud if he was alive to see him, he thinks a little bitterly.

"I'm so sorry about him," Victor quickly cuts in with an apologetic smile. "He's a bull-headed kid, but he has his heart in the right place. He didn't mean any harm."

Thankfully, Yuuri Katsuki doesn't seem too upset about it. He smiles at Victor and shakes his head.

"No worries," he says. He seems to consider Yuri for one second, and then nods to himself as he comes to a decision. "I'll tell you what, Yuri. If you're really serious about learning kickboxing, then I will give you a chance. You will have to go through a series of trials before I let you practice anything, but if you complete them all, I will teach you some moves."

"Trials... like, like a hero? On his road to getting powers?" Yuri asks, eyes wide, interested.

"Very much like a _super_ hero on his road to getting powers, yes," Yuuri Katsuki agrees.

"Okay," Yuri nods then. "I'm in."

"Then your first trial is to wake up at five in the morning tomorrow and recite the words of your favourite song! And do that for... three weeks, every day, 5 AM."

Yuri's outraged little gasp does nothing to bring down the smile on Yuuri Katsuki's undeniably handsome face.

"But that has nothing to do with kickboxing!"

"Doesn't it?" Yuuri Katsuki asks, and Victor's son fumes. "If you don't think you can handle that, then you can just leave now, you know."

Victor thinks he should stop this, after all, some alpha is being mean to his baby, but... this, this could be good for Yuri. The discipline that comes with regular training, the respect learned from interacting with authority figures... This could be really good for him, so Victor stays silent and lets it play out before his eyes.

Even when Yuri stomps his foot, red in the face, and glaring.

"Just you wait," he hisses at Yuuri Katsuki. "I will be the best student you've ever had, and then! Then I will _kick your ass_!"

Victor clicks his tongue at that. "Yura, we talked about this–"

"You're on, kid," Yuuri Katsuki interrupts him, a handsome, charmingly challenging smile curled around his lips. "I'll be waiting."

And somehow, suddenly, Victor doesn't think this is a good idea.

It's a terrible, terrible idea, but more for him than for Yuri, because the moment Yuuri Katsuki's eyes lift to meet Victor's while he's still smiling that feral smile, Victor's knees weaken, his heart trembles, and oh – he knows.

He's in trouble. Deep, deep trouble, like the brown eyes that look into his with a softness that contradicts the strength that the alpha, _Yuuri Katsuki_ , exhibits. It's exactly that contradiction that dooms Victor entirely, and he knows he's a goner.

Oh dear.

 

 

***

 

 

"I won't teach him anything too advanced, I promise," Yuuri Katsuki tells him as they watch Yuri and Phichit fill out a signup sheet at the desk. "No kicks or punches, or any sparring until his muscles are stronger. It could take years."

Victor nods. "Okay, that sounds... That's a relief, actually."

Yuuri Katsuki offers him a reassuring smile, which is far sweeter than the ones he gave his son. The silly, silly heart in Victor's chest does a flip at that as if it wants to tell him something. Victor, however, already knows it, so he squashes it and looks away.

It wouldn't do him any good to get a crush, something so ridiculous at his age, on his son's kickboxing trainer, of all people.

"I don't think I've heard your name before," Yuuri Katsuki says after a moment.

"Oh, yes, sorry!" Victor flushes a little at his mistake. "Victor. Victor Nikiforov. I take yoga right across the hall. That's how Yuri found you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov–"

"Victor, please," Victor interrupts before Yuuri Katsuki can say anything else. "I already feel old enough as it is. No need to rub it in further."

The smile that twitches in the corner of Yuuri Katsuki's mouth is far too charming for Victor to look away. And he curses himself for it.

"Then you must call me Yuuri," Yuuri Katsuki insists. _Yuuri._ "And I must say, you don't look old at all, if it helps any. I wouldn't give you more than twenty-three."

Fighting a smile himself, Victor looks to his Yuri. "I'm way older than that."

"If you still can keep up with Sara's advanced yoga class then I call your bluff."

God, Victor thinks to himself, this is silly. He's standing here, in a studio-turned-into-gym with sweaty alphas working out their aggression on punching bags, and another sweaty, hot alpha right at his side, _flirting_.

Because that's what it is. Victor has no doubts about it. It must be, right? Who in their right mind would tell an absolute stranger that they look younger than their actual age, if they didn't mean it _this way?_

Blushing, Victor bites his lips to hide his ridiculous grin. It's been so long since–

"If you ever want to sit in on one of our training sessions, you're welcome to come," Yuuri offers. "It might do our students some good to have an audience they could impress."

"I'm not that easily impressed, Yuuri." It's easy to fall into the banter if it's this. If it's innocent, if it's just... "Think you can actually manage that?"

If it's just harmless flirtation that will not breed anything but a few smiles. Victor has a son, after all, and that's his priority. He's a father, a protector, a parent first, and a single omega second. Little flirting with a handsome stranger, even with an alpha as strong, as stunning as Yuuri Katsuki is, can never be anything more than just little flirting.

Victor knows it in his heart, the one that flutters a little, the one that trembles.

"I don't know," Yuuri Katsuki says, unaware of it all. Or maybe he is, maybe it's why he says it, but that... that Victor can't know for sure. "Maybe I won't be able to, but... if you allow it, I 'd like to try."

As if all words have lost their meaning, suddenly, Victor blinks at the alpha who stands at his side. He stinks of sweat and musk, and the unique scent of his alpha pheromones that reminds Victor of warm sand at the beach, and _he blushes_. Yuuri Katsuki, whom Victor has seen kick another alpha's ass, _blushes_.

It's hard to focus on anything other than that.

"I'm... I'm sorry, what?" Victor whispers, caught off-guard.

If possible, Yuuri's blush deepens even further, and–

Wow, Victor thinks, he looks cute. He's strong and built, and an alpha, and he's... he's cute?

"Oh god, I'm sorry, that was entirely inappropriate," Yuuri quickly says, ducking his head as if it could hide his blush. "Forget I said anything, please. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable with my unwarranted advances."

"Adv–" Victor almost repeats after him, before his mind finally catches on. And then, then it's his turn to blush. "You mean, you were..."

"I'm sorry," Yuuri says again. "I've just... well, I've seen you in Sara's class. And she might have," He grimaces here, but Victor can't help thinking that even with that expression on his face Yuuri still looks cute, and incredibly handsome, and really, really attractive, "she might have mentioned that you're a single father and I, um... sorry. I shouldn't have said that. If you want to pick a different school for your son, I understand."

"So you were... hitting on me?" Victor finally manages to ask. His own blush sits high on his cheeks and he's pretty sure that Yuuri can smell the shift in his scent as keenly as Victor is aware of it.

"I was, I am, I–" Yuuri's fingers lightly touch Victor's forearm and sparks run over Victor's skin from the place they rest. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Breathing in deep could be a wrong move, what with Yuuri standing so close to him, but Victor can't honestly speak without air in his lungs so he takes his chances. And he looks straight into Yuuri's brown, warm eyes.

"What if I want it to happen again?"

His heart trembles in his chest with something he's long since forgotten the name of, while he waits for Yuuri's reply. But before it can come, something barrels into Victor's legs and almost knocks him down on his butt. He only keeps standing because Yuuri puts a hand against the small of his back and... _God_ , it's such a small thing to freak out about, but Victor is ready to Freak.

"Da, we're done! You gotta sign the papers," his little Yuri tells him from where he's pulling at his jacket to guide him to the reception desk.

"Papers? Ah, for the, for the admission, yes, right."

Victor clears his throat, and looks back at Yuuri for one second. The hand, the warm hand at his back has yet to move and, frankly, Victor wouldn't mind if it stayed for... for just a little longer.

"I should..."

He nods his head towards the desk and Yuuri blinks.

"Oh, yes, yes, sorry."

The hand disappears, and it's warmth with it. But when Victor's eyes meet Yuuri's, that same warmth can still be found in his gaze, so... it's alright. It's fine.

"Friday," Yuuri says suddenly. "You, you have a class on Friday, right?"

"I do, at half past five," Victor agrees.

"I'm working till six, so if you want to, you can drop by afterwards?" Yuuri offers, and he sounds... does Victor dare call it hopeful? Or is that how he wants it to sound? He can't tell anymore.

"That would be, that'd be nice," he admits.

And the smile he gets from Yuuri in return, oh, that's _more_ than nice. He wants to give him one too, a smile that contains as much warmth as suddenly settles in his chest, but he's pulled away by the hand by an impatient Yuri.

He signs the papers, of course he does. Phichit, the receptionist, keeps giving him a look that says far more than it should after only a brief meeting like theirs. It's like he knows what happened between him and Yuuri Katsuki. Frankly, Victor wouldn't be surprised if he did. The two seemed really close before, so maybe they are friends... maybe Phichit could tell him _some things_.

With Yuuri Katsuki on his mind, on his heart, and on his tongue, Victor asks: "Is he–"

"–single? Ready to mingle?" Phichit finishes for him with a big grin. "You betcha!"

Pink dusted across his cheeks, Victor finishes his original thought, even if the information Phichit offered was greatly appreciated: "I meant, is he always so charming?"

"I'm sure you're about to find out." Phichit winks at him, and well. He is, isn't he? "And if you ever need to vent your frustrations out on one of our punching bags, we have a special one-time discount for those touched by UCoYK."

"Touched by what?" Victor blinks.

At the same moment, a loud thump from behind makes him peer over his shoulder at the ring, where Yuuri seems to have thrown a much bigger, heavier alpha over his shoulder and now sits on his chest, knee to his throat.

"The Unrequited Crush on Yuuri Katsuki syndrome," Phichit explains. "Though I don't think you'll need it."

As Victor swallows, he has a feeling Phichit might be wrong. He thinks, in fact, that he might need a membership, after all. ASAP, honestly.

 

 

***

 

 

It isn't that Victor can't stop thinking about Yuuri Katsuki, the handsome, charming alpha who flirted with him those few days ago – it's that he doesn't want to. The memory of Yuuri's blush and soft, brown eyes is as sweet as honey, and Victor's heart melts a bit every time he remembers it. That, combined with the tingling of his skin at the way Yuuri's hand lingered on the small of his back that day, makes Victor quite excited to see the man again.

Excited and nervous, both.

He's so nervous, in fact, that he's far too tense during yoga, and Sara almost kicks him out for the day. Unlike Yuri then, who is in high spirits despite waking up at 5 AM every day since Tuesday, Victor feels like a mess when they make their way over to the other studio.

"Hi."

Yuuri's smile is even prettier than Victor remembers it, he realizes first. And, oh, it might be a little hard to breathe when it's directed at him, he realizes second, which is far too late, because his breath is already gone by then.

"Hi," he says back, choked and breathless at the same time.

Yuuri is sweaty, again, beautiful, again, and charming, again. How could Victor ever stand a chance against that?

"That's cute," Yuuri tells him then, and of course – Victor's heart takes it as its cue to start beating double.

"Cute?" Victor repeats. _You're cute_ , he wants to say.

"The headband." Yuuri lifts a hand to flick one of the ends of the headband that Victor has tied around his head to keep his hair away. "Are those poodles on it? I love dogs. Poodles, especially."

Yuuri's hand lingers there, warm, inviting, and Victor can almost feel the touch of that warmth against his skin. He blushes, of course he does, but before he can tilt his head just so, to let that hand rest against his cheek, they're both interrupted by Yuri.

"Hey, hey, can I punch something?" the boy asks, and Yuuri's hand drops from Victor like burned.

"You're not yet ready for punching, Yuri. First, you need to build up more strength, because if you try to punch a bag now, you'll break your fingers. Or your wrist. And we wouldn't want that, right? Come along, I'll show you what we can do instead."

Yuuri's own cheeks are still touched by a tender glow of his blush, but he turns his head back to Victor for one more second, and whispers, quiet enough so that Yuri doesn't hear: "You're cute, too."

And, honestly, in that moment Victor might have felt like punching something as well with his face, preferably, if only he didn't feel punched right in the most tender place of his heart. Punched lovingly, tenderly, with a new wave of warmth and hope, and delight, and joy, and, and–

He slumps down on a lone bench and hides his burning face in his hands.

"You okay there, Victor?" Phichit asks from behind the reception desk, but he sounds far too amused to actually be concerned.

"Nope, I've been KO'ed," Victor complains, which only gets him a bout of laughter.

But that's fine. Frankly, Victor himself feels like laughing like he hasn't laughed in years: wild, light, free.

And it feels _good_.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> interestingly enough, ko can mean the obvious KO from knocked out, but in japanese it also means child, so there you have it ^u^)b
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading! ♥️


End file.
